The invention relates to a medical clothing item, in particular a surgical gown or examination gown having a body covering section and sleeves adjoining the body covering section, wherein the body covering section has an opening for putting on the medical clothing item and at least one closure for closing the opening, wherein the closure has a first closure element on a first side edge of the body covering section which delimits the opening, and a second closure element which is arranged at a second side edge of the body covering section which delimits the opening, and/or in a region which borders at a second side edge of the body covering section which delimits the opening. The second side edge of the body covering section opposes the first side edge with regard to the opening. This means the one first side edge delimits the opening on the first side and the second side edge delimits the opening on a second side. The opening and the side edges extend in longitudinal direction or in a direction of wear of the body covering section or the clothing item.
Such a medical clothing item can be in particular a disposable clothing item which can alternatively also be used in the biological and chemical field. Such clothing items include as body covering section usually a front side and a back side, wherein the back side is often formed by a first and a second back part, which border at the opening and which include side edges for delimiting the opening.
The opening can be configured so that the first and second side edges which delimit the opening are arranged so as to overlap with each other when the clothing item is worn or the side edges can be arranged to abut each other or so as to from a small gap between one another when worn.